Many fuel dispensers used today in fueling stations are large and bulky. The fuel dispensers often have increased size due to screens displaying media and other advertisements attached to the fuel dispenser. As a result of these large, bulky machines, it is possible for people to hide or lurk out of sight on one side of a fuel dispenser while a driver uses the fuel dispenser on the other side. This lack of visibility can allow people to conduct various illegal activities close to a driver while still being out-of-sight of the driver, such as “sniffing” credit card information from the driver by illegally accessing the fuel dispenser to steal credit card information provided to the fuel dispenser by the driver or attacking the driver after being able to remain unseen close by.
Making a fuel dispenser smaller to increase visibility and reduce chances of illegal activity is often not possible. For example, many fuel dispensers include large media displays that provide a method of communication between drivers and companies, providing information, advertisements, notices, and a host of other important and valuable information. Additionally the equipment used in a fuel dispenser is often large and bulky itself, thus making it impractical to increase visibility around a fuel dispenser and throughout a fueling station forecourt simply by reducing the size of fuel dispensers.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improving visibility in the vicinity of a fuel dispenser.